Perfect
by Moony1972
Summary: KB/OW


A/N: Hi...I'm alive...that's a good thing right? Anyway, I promise, I'm going to update my stories, MTF is in the editing process. I'm getting a couple extra chapters done before I update so that the updates don't take this long anymore. I just need one day where I can really sit down and write. Anyway, that's besides the point for this story. This is written for Round 1 of the QLFC. I'm seeker for the Puddles.

Katie Bell groaned as she got out of bed.

"Stupid stupid 5am alarm," she muttered. Of course, this was only a show. Her roommates merely rolled their eyes and went back to sleep, seeing right through the facade.

Why was Katie waking up so early? No one really understood. It was her Second Year in school, and she was bent on trying out for Quidditch. But in all honesty, everyone knew Slytherin was going to win, so why would the other teams even bother trying? Besides, everyone also knew that Katie was NOT a huge fan of Quidditch. So trying out for the team? Unfathomable.

But, Katie knew what was there on the Quidditch Pitch that isn't always available elsewhere. Or rather, who. Oliver Wood.

He was in Third Year, and had to be the cutest boy she had ever set her eyes on. Not only that, he had the cutest accent. She wasn't sure what it was a mix of. Britain and something. Nevertheless, she had never heard anything like it. On top of that, Oliver had the best body in all of Hogwarts. He wasn't overly muscular, that would be a major turnoff. But he wasn't too lean that he started to look unmasculine. He was just perfect.

In fact, that was the word that she decided to describe Oliver as. Perfect.

Perfect Oliver Wood also happened to be the best Keeper in the world. The main problem was that his team never seemed to score. So he'd block plenty, but it didn't matter. But perfect Oliver was so perfect that he'd already been deemed captain as a Third Year. An incredible feat.

Today was tryouts, which meant Oliver wanted to do it completely different than the other captains did it. He wanted all the people who were trying out to be up bright an early so he could select the people he knew were the most devoted to the team.

Before long, Katie was ready to go tryout for the team. She was going to be Chaser. She was going to be the one who changed Gryffindor's fate. She'd actually make goals. And she'd be so great that Oliver would fall for her right on the spot.

Katie bolted down to the Quidditch Pitch, only to see that everyone was already there. In fact, Oliver was talking to Alicia Spinnet. Damn. Katie tried to shake her hips as she walked.

To put it lightly, she looked ridiculous.

"You're late," Oliver Wood said, in that perfect voice of his. He looked slightly amused at Katie's walk.

Katie blushed, "It's okay, right?"

A burly Seventh Year Beater by name of Quentin tapped Katie in the shoulder.

Katie turned around harshly. He totally interrupted the exchange she and Oliver had been having!

"The hell are you doing?" Quentin asked.

"No, you're ruining my walk!" Katie whispered back, looking panicked.

"Don't do the walk," Quentin advised. "I don't think it's having the right effect. At least, if you're trying to be flirty."

Katie looked down at the floor.

"Thanks for the advice," she mumbled.

"OKAY!" Oliver yelled. "CHASERS FLY AROUND THE PITCH, IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT IN 1:04 MINUTES, YOU'RE CUT!"

Katie looked down at her broom and said 'up', as the other Chasers flew up into action.

"Er..." Oliver said, looking at the red-faced Katie. "You could just pick it up and fly."

Katie groaned at her own stupidity, picked up the broom, and flew. She pressed her body forward on the broom as much as she could, trying not to think about how much it hurt.

"AND TIME!" Oliver said. "Bell, come back down, you're still in. EVERYONE ELSE UP IN THE AIR, LEAVE!"

Katie widened her eyes. Did Oliver like her, is that why she was still in? This excited Katie to the greatest extent possible. Maybe she should make a move?

Katie flew down and dismounted her broom. Oliver made the Beaters do some exercise involving attacking the Seekers as they tried to get the Snitch. Or something like that. She wasn't paying attention. She was focused on getting to perfect Oliver, who was currently kissing Alicia.

"And the fastest Chaser once again...maybe we could win this time," Oliver said.

And that's when Katie realized that Oliver was taken. It wasn't her fault! She wasn't exactly in the loop of the Third Year students, under what circumstance was she to figure out that Oliver and Alicia were dating?

"Damn it," she said again.

Angelina Johnson, another girl trying out for Chaser, walked up to Katie. Katie ignored her. This had to be the saddest moment she had ever experienced in her life. Of course, to anyone in the outside, it really wasn't that sad...but still.

"You like Wood?" Angelina asked, getting straight to the point.

Katie turned and stared at Angelina. "I don't even know you...but yes."

Angelina laughed. "Good luck with that. Don't worry about Alicia and him kissing. They'll be over soon. The girls always are."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "I'll get him next time."

"If you win a spot on the Quidditch team, your chances go way up. I'll put in good word for you."

Katie grinned.

She continued to do the tasks as they came. As soon as the tasks were finished, Katie mustered her strength once more and went to the perfect boy, who was alone, since Alicia was helping a Seeker get to the Hospital Wing, muttering something to him.

"You and Alicia...are you still dating?" She asked. "Angelina said that you'd be over soon."

Oliver blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well you know, you're perfect. And I want to date you."

And then they kissed passionately.

Or so happened in Katie's head. Oliver merely stared at Katie.

"Er, Alicia and I are dating...er...no offense, but you're a little young for me."

Katie pouted.

Oliver just felt uncomfortable.

Katie started to walk back to the castle.

"Katie?" Oliver asked.

Katie turned around.

"That was some brilliant flying."

"Thanks!" She said, completely awestruck.

Oliver laughed as Katie rushed back to her dormitory, only to see her friends just waking up.

"How'd it go?"

"You get a date?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "He's into me. He told me I flew brilliantly. That counts, right? Right?"

0o.o0

Oliver kissed Katie passionately.

Angelina and Alicia were giggling.

"How the hell did that even work?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. I had to work hours on end to get one date," Alicia said, agreeing.

"I guess the moral is that if you like someone enough, things just fall into place."

"Yeah," Alicia echoed.

Katie and Oliver said nothing, as they were still kissing each other.

It was perfect.

THE END


End file.
